Desires This Delicate
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: Itachi knows everything about fighting and war. When it comes to sexual matters, however, he is completely clueless. *Pedo!Danzo and Clueless!Itachi


Don't ask how I got this idea. I don't even know- I was watching the Sasuke/Danzo fight, Danzo started talking about Itachi, and suddenly, I got this idea. Yeah…Pedo!Danzo and Clueless!Itachi ahoy XD

~oOo~

"It seems like your son has returned."

Fugaku turned his head as the door swung open. Danzo raised his eyes to take in the sorry sight before them.

Blood ran down his face, matting his hair, getting into his eyes. A long, shallow scratch ran from the top of his shoulder to his hip, caked in dirt and still more drying blood.

Itachi gave two low, deep bows- one toward Danzo, the other to his father.

Danzo eyed the large iron droplets falling from the dark disheveled locks of the boy's hair.

"You're getting blood everywhere."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, merely continuing to watch his son submit like a beaten dog.

Danzo waved his hand, brushing off the apology. He leaned closer to Fugaku.

"Your son looks exquisite covered in another man's fliuds. Wouldn't you say? Blood suits him."

Fugaku glaredvenomously at the older man.

"I'm very sorry, Danzo-dono. The mission was…a little messier than I had intended," Itachi apologized, oblivious to the exchange and the tension it had brought to his father.

"No need for that. Come in and tell me how it went."

Itachi nodded, walking in and kneeling beside his father. Fugaku put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. Itachi glanced at his father, offering a small smile- if it could be called that.

When Itachi smiled, his eyes were full of tears. He wore a shroud of melancholy when he forced that expression of joy- one that Fugaku couldn't help but notice.

(Danzo noticed it as well, and drank the face in hungrily, wanting to imbed that beautiful sight into his memory forever.)

"Hello, father," he said, his voice flat and lifeless, that tortured smile never leaving his lips. "You look like your mission went well."

"It did."

Danzo cleared his throat to recapture his attention.

"Itachi, I was just speaking with your father about an important matter," he said.

"What?" Itachi asked, nervous. "Did I…do something wrong?"

"Not at all," Danzo replied. "It's actually good news. You see, the Tsuchikage is coming to speak with Hokage-sama. Lord Hokage mentioned you in his last letter, and the Tsuchikage said he would like to meet you. Your father has graciously agreed to let you attend, should you so desire."

"Danzo-dono," Itachi said in awe. His eyes lit up, his whole demeanor becoming a few degrees warmer. He suddenly seemed more a child, and less a hardened soldier. "Danzo-dono, I would be honored!"

"That's good." Danzo's eyes trailed down to the slash visible through the tear in Itachi's shirt. "You're injured."

"This?" Itachi shrugged. "It's nothing, really. One of the enemies came at me with a kunai. They didn't get very far, so I'm fine."

Danzo smirked, subtly leaning in a little closer, his voice dropping to a low, conspiratorial tone.

"I see. I didn't really expect him to. It'd be a truly lucky man who manages to impale his kunai in _you, _Itachi."

Fugaku promptly turned red, covering his mouth to hide his horrified expression. Itachi looked confused, but didn't appear to otherwise register the comment.

"When will I be meeting Tsuchikage-sama, Danzo-dono?"

_He's completely clueless, _Fugaku thought. _I didn't know he was still so innocent…_

"As soon as he arrives. You have about an hour to get ready. I've taken the liberty of having some clothes brought for you- but you'll have to take a shower first."

Danzo put a hand on top of Itachi's head, petting his hair before letting it slide down to his cheek, letting it linger there a bit longer than was proper. At this, Itachi blushed a bit in embarrassment, shying away from the roughness of the hand. Fugaku's fingers twitched- half a second away from snapping Danzo's neck.

"You're dismissed, Captain," Danzo said tersely, standing up and motioning for Fugaku to leave. Reluctantly, Fugaku obeyed, giving a hasty half bow.

"Take care of yourself," he told Itachi, warning in his voice. "I'll see you at home."

"Goodnight, father," Itachi replied with a small real smile.

The door clicked shut.

"Go to the showers and get washed up- your clothes will be in the towel closet."

Itachi stood up, bowed again, and left, leaving bloody half-footprints behind him.

~oOo~

Itachi moaned, throwing his head back and sighing. Pretty panting noises fled from his thin, pink lips, moisture running down his toned abdomen and flawless, pale back. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, red-faced in the heat.

The shower was so hot it burned his calloused skin, causing him to bite his lip to hold back cries of pain.

He needed this, though. God, he needed it. Needed the falling water to wash it all away, turning sickly red as it washed away the gore and death- as it washed away his sins.

~oOo~

Danzo forced himself to remain still and silent, so as not to activate any of Itachi's survival instincts. He wanted to watch him like this- in one of the rare moments when Itachi's defenses dropped, and he became calm, tranquil, and almost peaceful.

That, and Itachi was making some of the sexiest noises he'd heard in a long time.

_That's right, Itachi. Make some more of those sounds for me…_

It always took Danzo a considerable amount of self-restraint to keep himself from grabbing the boy and fucking him senseless every time they were alone. The only thing stopping him was the reminder of how bad it would make him look if it got out that the leader of ANBU Black Ops was molesting the heir to the Uchiha clan.

So he contented himself with jacking off to the delightful noises Itachi was making, staring at his firm backside and long, slender legs with lustful intent.

That would content him for now.

~oOo~

"Danzo-dono, do I look alright?"

Itachi had dressed in the hakama Danzo had chosen for him personally- fine silk, black and red swirling together in intricate designs. It fit Itachi perfectly- he had seen more than enough of Itachi's body to guess his proper size.

Danzo nodded gruffly.

"You look fine. Let's go."


End file.
